No Boundaries
by odalys-ortiz
Summary: An epilogue to my series. They made a secret promise the week before after Joss' attack. Now that everything has finally died down, it's time to keep it. Carter/Reese of course.


Disclaimer: None of this will ever belong to me. I'm just using the subject matter for my own and hopefully your enjoyment. This is my first attempt at a smut story. Thanks SWWoman for looking this over and helping me with edits. You're the best^^

* * *

No Boundaries

John was just lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling of his loft. He had just wrapped up a case and managed to get home as it was getting dark. Now that he had the time to himself, he didn't know what to do. He always enjoyed the cases because they had kept him moving. As he got a bit more comfortable by getting out of his jacket and opening up his shirt, he had gone over to his bed and just fell on it.

After a moment, his mind began to drift, remembering the occupant of the bed from the other night. He couldn't help but fantasize about that moment that he and Joss had that night. She had allowed him to kiss her not once but twice. That little minx smile that she had on her face as she beckoned him towards the bed caused a surge of heat to rush all over his body. It had been so long since he had been attracted to a woman that challenged him as much as she did.

If she hadn't been hurt, he wouldn't have stopped when he did. The loft was soundproof. He thought about how much of a benefit that would have been with the sounds of ecstasy coming from both of them as he took her against the large pane glass window.

She had trusted him, especially that night a week ago. He couldn't help but wonder if she had been acting like that because of the attack or if she had other intentions. Regardless, he couldn't let it go any further, even though he really wanted to. She went on to do her part in making sure to reassure all her friends that she was alright and taken care of. He couldn't help but worry if she was pushing her luck because of how bad she was hurt.

He wasn't going to lie to himself, he wanted to kill Cal. He wanted to make him suffer so much that death would seem a more pleasant choice. He was an assassin so he had methods to make people talk. He would have used every single one of them over and over again. The number of times would equal all of the times that he had crossed paths with Joss.

It was something that he wanted to do, but he didn't. The reason behind it was because out of everything, he cherished her trust in him to do the right thing. Just the fact that she let him know that she was happy with his decision warmed his stone cold heart. The motive behind his actions weren't unfounded. He had felt an attraction to her for some time. When she had begun her relationship with Cal, he buried it accepting that she wouldn't return his feelings.

He would be just content imagining what it would be like if she was with him. After he had tasted her caramel skin that night, he yearned for more.

* * *

The soft knocking against the door brought him out of his reverie. It was almost midnight and there would have been no reason for Finch to see him so late. Suspecting who it might be, he got up to answer, ignoring his state of dress. As he opened the wooden door, he couldn't help but smile as Carter stood there. She was still in her work clothes, but her hair was flowing down to her shoulders. He couldn't help but prefer this look because he had always been fascinated with the dark cascade of her tresses and had to fight to urge to run his fingers through them whenever he had seen her.

"Well Detective, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" She had taken a moment to soak in John dressed down. It had been a rare sight for her to see it. Now he was standing before her barefoot and with his crisp white shirt opened to reveal the undershirt. She was slightly disappointed that the one piece of fabric was in her way from being able to get a better look at him. That would have to wait for a bit longer.

"Actually I'm here for two reasons John. Mind if I come in?" He moved out of the way to let her in, noting a folder in her hand. She would always be welcomed here. She would make for more interesting company then Finch, who always seemed on the edge because of his nearby gun stash. An idea suddenly popped in his head. He would have to wait until she got what she said out of the way.

Making her way inside, she dropped off the folder on the counter then removed her jacket, putting it on the back of the chair. As John reached her, she opened the folder and started displaying mug shots of what appeared to be officers and detectives. One in particular caught his eye when he saw the bruised ego of Cal Beecher amongst them.

Carter went on to explain. "All of them have been indicted for bribery and murder by the FBI. These guys won't be getting out for a long time."

"Glad to hear it. How are you feeling?"

"I'm still a little bit banged up, but I'm back at work so it's not a big deal."

"Okay, well what was your second reason for this visit?"

Her demeanor changed and she slowly began to walk up to him, allowing her hips to sway sensually. She couldn't resist wrapping her arms around his strong neck, pulling him down to her height. She smiled that sexy minx smile, and it affected John the same way as before, the blood rushing down, causing him to harden. He wrapped his arms around her, taking the time to feel every inch of the fabric, imagining how she would feel without it between them.

"I just wanted to finish what we couldn't do because I was hurt last week" she whispered, her breath tickling his ear.

He hated himself for deciding this, but he wanted to have fun with the idea that popped into his head a few minutes ago. It would definitely work with the mood that they were clearly both in.

"Umm, before we get too much into that, let me show you my closet really quick."

She couldn't help but be confused. "Uh John, is that supposed to be a pick up line or something cause I'm not that kind of girl."

"No I know that, I just wanted you to see something. Don't worry." Against his better judgment, he broke apart from her, taking only her wrist and leading her to the closet that was just around the corner. She was utterly dumbfounded. She had come here tonight with a mission and John Reese wanted to show her his closet!? When he took her wrist, she felt the bundle of desire pass through her. She wasn't lying when she said she wasn't that kind of girl, but with him it was different. She wanted him more then she wanted to admit. An officer of the law falling head over heels for a vigilante, the press would have a field day if they got world of it.

Bringing her over to the closet, he had her stand a few feet away. Forcing himself to let go of her hand, he went over and pulled the two doors open. The display before them caused her eyes to widen as she was staring at his arsenal of pistols, SMGs, shotguns, and other assortments.

He invited her closer. "John, you do understand that I could throw your ass in jail for all of this," she said standing just outside the door. "Granted I know, but to be honest I did acquire these from some illegal gun runners that had decided to make New York their home."

"Like Hector Alveraez?" She ended up thinking back to the incident as she saw the grenade launcher that was used. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at his methods. Most of his arsenal she had recognized from when she was in the army. She had trained in multiple methods of combat from CQC to sniping. She couldn't take a risk at being unprepared.

Seeing them had taken her mind off things until John took her body and pulled her inside. The condensed space would allow almost no room for movement if the doors had been shut.

Looking to him for an explanation, she saw a hint of something in his eyes. She couldn't make it out as he looked away before she had the chance to.

"I just wanted to show you some of my favorites Joss." Her name on his lips caused her knees to falter just slightly. What the hell was wrong with her? No other man could get her excited with just a single action.

The burning kiss he laid on her she felt everywhere. He devoured her lips, pressing her body roughly against the small table. After wrestling for control, she finally allowed herself to give in to him, as much as she didn't want to. Her control was something that she took seriously and only John Reese would be able to wrestle it from her.

The table continuously kept banging against the back wall as John continued pushing deeper against her, wanting more. His hand was buried in her midnight colored tresses and he was infatuated with the feeling. Finding the frustration relentless, he reached lower on her body, squeezing her firm ass before lifting her to the table, causing a louder bang. The small bit of separation gave them a bit of breathing room. Joss locked her ankles behind him, keeping him close.

"So what are your favorites John?" The question was asked along with a purr of his name.

He gave her that sexy wolfish grin that left her all hot and bothered for the last week. He then turned his attention to his left. He reached over and grabbed a curved blade. Bringing it to the light, she could see her reflection on the surface.

"In all honesty, I have two that I enjoy using the most." He pressed the steel lightly against her cheek then moved it slowly to pass over her lips. The sensation caused her to involuntarily shutter and he couldn't help but smile to himself, glad that he wasn't the only one taking pleasure in this.

"This little guy has helped me get out of binds lots of times." He drifted further, agonizingly slow. Passing over the hollow in her throat, he could see the vein nearby jump slightly. He mentally noted her reaction to this. Before long, he reached the top of her button down shirt. Slipping the blade in between the opening, he moved it up easily severing the thread and causing the button to hit the ground.

"John…" she whispered, getting more excited as she could feel him continue his actions, taking out each button the same way as the last.

"Don't worry Detective. I will be sure to buy you another shirt. I thought that it would be best to show you how good this baby is."

He made short work out of each button. Once he reached the last one, he looked back at her face. She looked completely flushed, her skin blushing up around her neck and face. For someone who wanted this as much as she did, she couldn't control her body. Despite the fact that he was ruining her favorite shirt, she couldn't help but find it erotic at how he held the deadly blade. Those hands have caused pain and misery for a lot of criminals. Now they were being gentle as not to hurt her and she want to feel them against her bare skin.

Slicing the yarn for the final button, it fell to the floor bouncing into the dark unknowns of his closet to join his brothers. He sheathed the blade and placed it back where it was before. He took a moment to take her in. It was rare to see Detective Carter give up control. He was infatuated with that attitude from the beginning. Now she was sitting only 2 feet from him, allowing him to do whatever he wanted. Looking at the loosening black shirt, he slipped his hands into the folds, causing her to jump slightly.

"Ticklish, Detective?"

"Shut up…" she said with a hitch in her voice.

He slipped the cotton material off of her shoulders, revealing her red lace bra. His eyes widen a bit at the thought of her in such bold attire in his presence. She had been looking away with a mock annoyance while he inspected her.

"Don't you dare laugh." She couldn't help but be a bit embarrassed. John had never seen her like this and it was going to change the course of their relationship.

"Has Cal ever seen this side of you?" He wanted to know the truth since they had been together for a bit before she knew about the investigation.

"No" she said simply. She was rewarded when his hands turned their attention to her breasts. He began kneading the soft skin underneath the lace. She gripped the edge of the table tightly, the moan escaping as he gave them more attention than she could ever imagine. Her body, enjoying his ministrations, caused her nipples to harden and brush up against the bra. Her vision was becoming blurry, the sensation becoming more then she thought possible.

Just when she thought she couldn't get enough, he lowered his head and began flicking the nipple back and forth with his tongue while teasing the other between his index finger and thumb. She finally released her claw like grasp and began running her fingers through his hair. Her hands then floated down, inching their way through the opening of his crisp white shirt. Pressing her fingertips a bit tighter as he continued to please her, she could feel the material of the other shirt that he was constantly wearing. Finding it too tight to move out of the way, she exhaled in frustration.

He heard this and stopped, moving up to look at her face. "I hate that damn undershirt of yours" she said with a pout. He backed away a small distance, trapped by her legs locked around him.

"Well, it does serve as my bulletproof vest."

She took a closer look and noticed the thick padding which explains why she couldn't budge it. Her fingers treaded up the middle, feeling every inch of it. She continued up until she reached his shoulders, inching into his suit shirt. Moving across his taut muscles, she pushed it over and slipped it off of his body, having it hit the floor.

Her laugh was like music to his ears. "What's so funny?"

She pointed towards the discarded shirt. "I would have thought that you would be mad that I'm ruining your shirt.

He then reminded her of her current state of undress. "I think I'll live."

Her fingers brushed the hem, slipping them passed the last barrier. She could feel ridges underneath with brushes of hair. Unable to hold back, she grabbed the bottom of the undershirt and began to slip it up. He assisted her, pulling it up and over when it reached his shoulders, tossing it to the other shirt on the floor.

Joss had to take a quick intake of air as she finally saw the real John. She passed her fingers over him, tracing the multiple contusions and scars all across his body. She couldn't help but be mindful that he was indeed quite built with her brushing her fingertips lower, over his abs. One of the more serious wounds were of course the one he got from Snow that night, the night when she had betrayed him.

He noticed her focus on the gunshot wound. Her caressing caused his stomach to clench. He hadn't had the feeling in so long, the touch of a woman who genuinely cared about him. He could see that she still hadn't forgiven herself, even after almost a year. Tonight he would have to try to make her forget. Craving more contact, he placed his large hand in the center of her stomach and moved upwards, feeling her ribs underneath. She was fit for her job and it truly showed. Slowing his ascent, he reached the center of her bra. Hesitating only for a moment, he unhooked the two clasps in the front. The sight before him was truly one to behold. Joss was absolutely gorgeous, even with the limited light inside the closet.

Her chocolate covered skin looked absolutely delicious and he had to fight the urge to devour her dark nipples without any impeding material. He could feel her shiver as he mimicked her, pushing the shirt and bra over her shoulders until they too were thrown to the floor, adding to the pile.

Joss let out shaky breath. She was not one to be nervous, but there was a reason for it. She was hungry with desire at that moment. She finally had John to herself and even though they haven't even fully undressed, she had enough of his shirtless sight to fill her fantasies to the end of time. Having sex with John Reese in his apartment inside his gun closet would have probably been up there in her top fantasies.

"Do you still want your control?" He was giving her one last chance to walk away with no regrets. He was hoping she wouldn't take it because he would be broken again if she left him. She had been his partial reason for remaining sober, the other of course being the numbers. The game of cat and mouse that they played always kept him on his toes and he enjoyed that about their relationship.

Instead of responding with words, Joss moved a bit forward on the table so that she could fully wrap her legs around his hips. "For tonight, you can have it. You'll like it next time when I decide to take charge," she said seductively.

He reached underneath her and pulled her up off the table forcing her up a few inches above him. They both moaned loudly as they finally got the skin on skin contact that was begging to happen. Their lips found each other as her breasts crushed up against his strong chest. She could feel his erection through his dress pants and couldn't stop herself as she began to rub herself against him, looking for some sort of friction to satisfy her core for the moment.

Groaning at her actions, John moved and pressed his lips against her right ear. He licked around the lobe, eliciting more noises of pleasure from the NYC Detective. Her rubbing caused a fire to course through the both of them. He growled her name into her ear. He was torn between prolonging whatever it was they were doing right now. With Joss, he couldn't help but take things nice and slow. It was the feelings that she brought out within him. He had really cared about her but he didn't know how to voice it.

The ministrations continued. They both were dying with ecstasy but didn't want to feel release from just this. Rubbing herself against him began to get frustrating because Joss desired more. She decided to pause her movements and dig her fingers through his rough salt and pepper hair as he continue to explore her neck, looking for the spot.

Years ago, she told herself that she knew her own body. By this time, she had known what her body enjoyed and thought she knew all of her erogenous zones. Lifting her slightly higher, he attached his lips to a spot in the hollow of her neck. When he pressed his lips and tongue on that one spot, he elicited a soft moan of his name, something that surprised even her. The fingers in his hair moved to his back and she slightly dug harder, feeling the hiss of pain from him against her neck.

Pulling away, he fused his lips back to hers as he placed her back on the table. Despite his better judgment, he finally ended their battle, hearing a whimper of protest from her. He took a moment to look around the closet for something. Wondering what was going on, she sat their patiently hoping that her lover would find what he was looking for soon so they could continue. His eyes carried a mischievous twinkle as he reached over to grab a 9mm off the wall. Bringing it into view, she recognized it as the one that he always used.

"To finish our conversation from earlier, this is my other favorite with a few modifications." He held it properly in his hand. She felt herself getting excited again. John always did look sexier with a gun in his hands. She got confused as he leaned forward meeting her ear, pressing the empty gun lightly against her chest. She couldn't stop the sharp intake of breath as the cold metal touched her skin.

"The first thing I did was file down the grip so that I can hold it more firmly" he whispered to her. She shivered at the proximity for an unknown number of times now. He just had that effect on her and if she wasn't crazy, he was trying to seduce her further by talking about his guns! The man was creative, that's for sure.

"The second thing was adjust the trigger for a faster rate of fire." His free hand stayed steady on her leg while he began to move the gun dragging it lightly against her skin. The rough metal barrel left a bit of tingle where it passed, traveling between her breasts before halting just below them.

She was so anxious now. John would be the one to make her feel all of these at once. He was teasing her with that damn gun and smirk that she wanted to wipe off his face. She hadn't seen anything yet.

"The final thing I did was grind down the muzzle to get the bullet out of the chamber faster." He then maneuvered the gun back up then engulfed her left nipple in the barrel, causing her to yelp in surprise. It was a tight fit and he began to twist slowly, making sure that he didn't go too far. By the way she was grabbing his shoulders and the sounds she made, it seemed liked she was actually enjoying it.

"I hate…you so much John" she managed to say. He could see that she wasn't really mad.

"Well why is that?" he asked, nuzzling her ear while continuing the strange ministrations that elicited the most beautiful sounds from her.

"It..It's because you're…getting me into some weird stuff" she laughed quickly before another twist changed it back to moans of pleasure.

"Now Detective, are you telling me you aren't enjoying it?" he finally let her go and put the pistol off to the side. Once she settled down and got her thoughts together, she told him.

"As much as I'm enjoying the foreplay John, I want you, NOW!" she said with an authority. She always seemed to bring a bit of humor at some weird times, but to be honest he felt the same way.

"I thought you would never ask."

He kissed her again and then took the time to unbutton his dress pants, letting them fall to the floor and kicking them to the side. Breaking away from him again, she looked at him again. The bottom half of John Reese did not disappoint. Inside the boxers, she could see the erection that she so desired a few minutes ago. Even with this last barrier, she could already see that he really was well endowed. She would have to ask him later for his shoe size.

His boxers disappeared quickly and she couldn't help but look at his cock. She noticed that it was twitching in anticipation and she wanted nothing more than to oblige.

She pushed off the table and mimicked him, first taking off her work pants, revealing the matching red panties underneath. Looking in his eyes, she could see the smoldering embers of desire. She separated herself from the last barrier between them then allowed him to put her back on the table.

In nothing at all, the table's cold surface could be felt up her spine, but it only aided in adding to her arousal, generating more moisture from her. John moved between her legs, looking down between them. He noticed the sheen coming from her core, surprised at how drenched she was.

They looked at each other one more time, given the other person the opportunity to end this, to say it was a mistake. Joss just wrapped and locked her hands around John's neck, welcoming him as her lover.

John couldn't deny her anymore. He knew that they both had past relationships that had left them both scared for a long time. Now they found each other and the moment was coming to pass.

He grabbed her hips, inching her forward while he began his penetration. He started slowly, passing through her outer lips, suddenly engulfed in a heat that was like fire. He gripped her a bit harder as she began to welcome him in inch by inch. Her moans only served to encourage his movements as each inch continued further.

Finally he roughly pushed the last inch into her, causing the air to escape both of them. She could swear that she could feel him all the way to her stomach, something that no one else could make her say.

It took only moments for them to become accustomed to each other before John began to move. He pulled out almost fully before driving himself back into her fully, causing more moans to be heard. Each time he pulled away from her, he drove himself back into her with such force that the table struggled to keep upright. With all the noises going on, it would be a huge relief to John once again for the sound proof.

It continued on at a steady pace with John changing the angle slightly each time he thrust back into her. It felt like she was swallowing him up each time and he could feel her tightening slightly each time he pushed. She wrapped herself around him, her lips against his ear allowing him to enjoy the magnificent noises from her.

He could feel his stomach tightening. He couldn't believe that he was already so close but he had to try to keep his control. There was going to be no way he was coming alone. His hands were drawing random patterns on her back, feeling and memorizing every inch of her.

"John…" she said through gritted teeth. She was losing what little control she had left. He was grazing her clit each time he moved and it took all her willpower to not lose her mind. She wanted it to happen with him.

"I'm..so close…Joss" he breathed to her ear, pushing harder and harder. He was almost back in control until his little vixen decided to play with his ear, nibbling on the skin below. The sensation added to only torture him as he continued his actions. Not letting her get the best of him, he did the same, grabbing the skin underneath her ear between his teeth.

Their pain was each others pleasure as that last bit of intimacy caused the release that had both yearned for. John was the first to surrender. After a few more thrust, he let out a loud groan and released into her.

She came soon after, pushed over the edge by the feeling of fulfillment after John's orgasm. He was struggling to stand on his shaky legs, helped by her hands still wrapped around him.

After a moment, only one more thing needed to be said. He looked into her clouded eyes and caressed her cheek. He almost lost her to another man and that made him realized that even if they couldn't have a normal relationship, he still wanted her to know.

"I love you Joss. I really do."

The endearment warmed her heart and she didn't hesitate to return his feelings.

"I love you too John, even if you do cause lots of problems." They gave each other a soft kiss to reaffirm their words to each other.

Looking down at them, an idea sprouted in his head and he gave her a smirk. "How about we get cleaned up?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

Without another word, he picked her up off the table and headed towards the shower for another round leaving their clothes on the floor of his gun cabinet without a care in the world.

* * *

A/N: Once again thanks a ton SWWoman for looking this over for me. I hope that everyone can let me know how I did with my first attempt.


End file.
